


Dirty Dancing without Dancing because that's crap

by jimmy_louisiana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, highschool, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmy_louisiana/pseuds/jimmy_louisiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have to do a chemistry project together and Dean suggested they should do it at his house because they'll be all alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing without Dancing because that's crap

**Author's Note:**

> I called it that way because I was inspired by, like, one second of a scene of dirty dancing

When they arrived at Dean's room he suddenly felt embarrassed for the state it was in. „Fuck! Sorry for this mess!“ He blushed. „I know you must be used to something better..“

„It's okay, I like your room.“ Dean looked at his friend sceptically. „Really?“

„Yes, it's yours. A clean room wouldn't have suited you.“ Cas smirked, Dean's heart jumped and of course he tried to overplay it.

„Haha, very funny, Cas!“ That didn't really sound convincing. Cas looked at him with big blue eyes and Dean started to get even more nervous. For the sake of keeping himself distracted, he started to clear a chair for Castiel and offered it to him. Cas sat down and Dean settled himself on the bed.

„Soo, let's get that fucking thing done, right?“ He hated Chemistry. Why did he even have to take that class? „What exactly do we have to do again?“ He smiled up at Cas apologetically.

The look Cas gave him, let him shrink. „Did you even listen Dean?“

„Well, yes, but I didn't understand a thing..“ And that is something he never should have said.

Because Cas was already getting up from the chair and settling himself next to Dean on the bed. Cas. On his bed. Cas who he has had thought weird things and had been dreaming crazy stuff about. Dreams that more often than seldom involved a bed. Or... not, but definitively involved actions usually to be done in a bed.

Cas turned to him and said „Okay, then I'll explain it to you“, which had Dean coming back to reality and with that a very close Castiel.

\--

An hour and a half later both of them were lying on Dean's bed, side by side on their chests, their shoulders and legs pressed together (because of the little space, that's what Dean tried to persuade himself of).

He still didn't know a thing of Chemistry, but he liked listening to Castiel's voice and to look at him when he thought Castiel wouldn't realize it.

He luckily was looking at the text book when Cas looked up at him and said „Alright, let's stop here. Think you got it now?“

Dean just nodded, not trusting his voice, because now that Cas was lying on his side, suppoting himself with his right arm to keep his head up, looking at Dean; he only just realized HOW close they actually were, since Cas was still pressed against him. His body felt warm against his side, and he swore he could feel the ghost of Cas' hand over his shoulder.

After he cleared his throat he thought it was save to answer and said „Yeah, thanks for that. Um, think I forgot something downstairs, so I'm just going to, um....“ He awkwardly brandished his hands towards the door and got up from the bed, pretending to not see the sad expression on Castiel's face. „I-I'm sorry...“ he stammered while stumbling out of the room.

When he arrived in the doorway, he immediatly closed the door and leaned against it.   
This couldn't be possible. Did he only imagine the tension between them? No, Cas must have felt that too. But then, why the hell did he look so fucking sad when Dean gave that crap a full stop and left the room with a lousy excuse? Could it be that... Cas... But no, that would be ridiculous..!

\--

When Dean arrived in his room again, Cas was packing away his things. 

„Hey, Cas, what's going on? I thought you'd stay for the night? My father and brother are all gone, so nobody here to tell us to shut up in the middle of the night!“

Cas looked up at him with sad, blue eyes which made Dean's stomach curl uncomfortable because he knew, he caused that sadness.

„Well, I just thought that maybe it's not a good idea to stay here... Maybe you want to invite some girl over, since you got the place all for your ow- Dean?“

Dean hadn't even realized he moved until he heard Cas' confused voice.

He couldn't stand the idea of Cas leaving and talking about some freaking girl Dean could invite because that was definitively not what he wanted. What he wanted was standing right in front of him and staring up at him with big eyes. And if Dean didn't hallucinate there was a little bit of hope in them.

Dean clamped on that hint of hope and prayed that he was going to do the right thing.

„Cas..“ He laughed a short and quiet laugh. „I don't want anybody to be here. Except from you.“ 

And with that he leaned down and kissed Cas.

At first he was afraid he did everything wrong. Cas stood there in shock and didn't move, didn't answer the kiss. But after a few seconds he leaned into Dean's touch and started kissing back.

It was the best feeling Dean ever experienced, better than kissing any of the girls. Cas was stronger than them and hungrier for the kiss.

He let his tongue slide over Cas' teeth, who opened for him immediatly. Their tongues touched and slided against each other. Dean felt like he was fyling. But he wanted to stay with Cas, so he slung his arms around his hips. Cas came even closer, pressing his body against Dean.

Dean laughed against his mouth and shoved him back to the bed.

He pressed Cas down on it and only let go of the other boy's lips to tell him he should slide up the bed. After Cas had obeyed, he followed him, laid on him and brought their mouthes back together immediatly.


End file.
